


"you're adorable when you're mad"

by TheQueenInTheNorth



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Crack, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-04 23:49:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16356650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheQueenInTheNorth/pseuds/TheQueenInTheNorth
Summary: Kasius is annoyed by envoys, Sinara thinks he's being cute.





	"you're adorable when you're mad"

“Their impertinence is staggering,”Kasius said, pacing back and forth as he ranted.“I ought to have them all killed but that’s almost too merciful for - why are you smiling?”

“I’m not,”Sinara claimed, quickly wiping the smile off her face. She was a tiny bit drunk or else she wouldn’t have lost control of her features so easily.

“Yes, you were.” Kasius scowled at her.“What’s so funny about me being disrespected?”

“Nothing,”she said. She considered bringing up that not liking his selection of wine wasn’t exactly what most people would call disrespect, though that would only lead to him pointing out Lady Basha had certainly meant it as such.

“Tell me,”Kasius insisted.

Sinara shrugged.“It’s just that you’re adorable when you’re mad.”

“Excuse me?”he said, scowl deepening.

“See?” Sinara did her best to bite back a laugh.“You get these little crinkles when you do that.” She gestured to his face vaguely and then instead poked the bridge of his nose.“Right there.”

He flinched back at that, raising his hand to touch his face himself, looking horrified.“I have wrinkles?”

“No,”Sinara whined.“It’s just when you try to look intimidating. It’s so cute.”

Kasius stared at her as if she had gone quite mad, then started laughing.“You’re really drunk, aren’t you?”

“No, I’m not,”she said automatically.

“You have never, and I do mean never, called me cute.” He was smiling so much now that it gave him dimples. Those were pretty damn cute, too.“Or adorable, for that matter. You’re drunk.”

“Maybe you’re just more adorable than usual,”she said, and then frowned at her own words.“No, yeah, just heard it myself. I’m drunk.” She shrugged.“Well, I don’t see why that’s a problem. At least I liked your choice in wine.”

“And yours is the opinion I value the most,”he said, taking her hand and pulling her closer.

She snorted, leaning her head against his shoulder.“Only because I agree with you.”

Kasius chuckled, dropping a kiss onto her forehead.“You’re pretty adorable, too, by the way.”

“No, I’m not,”she muttered, wrapping her arms around his waist as she peppered kisses along his neck and jaw.“I could kick your ass right now.”

“I know that, darling.” He put a finger under her chin, turning her face up to meet his gaze.“That doesn’t make you any less adorable.”


End file.
